Una velada torcida
by Hajime-Chan
Summary: Le había cogido la barbilla con algo de torpeza, la alzo casi bruscamente y terminó por besarlo de una forma tan vacía que Naruto no sintió absolutamente nada, y podría perfectamente describirlo.


**Hajime's notes: **No es que me guste realmente la pareja, pero simplemente, digamos que era necesaria para el tema xD Ademas que la pareja principal es **SasuNaru**. Me quedo horriblemente **OOC**! bah xD!  
**SPOILERS** desde el chap **233** en adelante.

**Una velada torcida**

_Sasuke cogió su barbilla con determinación, la alzó con delicadeza y terminó por besarlo con demasiados sentimientos mezclados como para alcanzar a describirlos._

_Él, solo cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar por la persona que tantas noches en vela le había robado, demasiado inexperto en besar, nunca antes lo había hecho, y estaba seguro que Sasuke tampoco, pero era diferente._

El estaba besando a su Dios, su aspiración, y ese simple hecho ponía las cosas de una perspectiva distinta, lo ponía doblemente nervioso.

_El beso fue demasiado imprevisto y mágico._

_Aun no alcanzaba a asimilar que Sasuke, su eterno rival, había pegado sus labios calientes y suaves a los suyos, que en ese momento estaban fríos y ásperos, para así iniciar una danza extraña que solo se había visto interrumpida por una lengua que tras recorrer sus labios había entrado sin cavilaciones en su cálida y joven boca, explorándola hasta el ultimo rincón._

_Y había gemido._

_Demasiadas emociones juntas que le obligaron a afirmarse con fuerza de la espalda del mas pálido._

_"Sasuke..." susurro Naruto tras separase solo unos segundos para tomar algo de aire. Sin poder evitar alzar un poco la polera del joven de profundos ojos negros._

_"Siempre tan impaciente, urusatonkachi" _

* * *

Definitivamente no podía haber sido una buena idea, no luego de un entrenamiento juntos, donde se pretendía solo entrenar un poco mas, no entre cuerpos sudorosos y respiraciones entrecortadas, donde no alcanzaba a pensarlo demasiado, no de esa forma, y menos con esa persona.

Pero luego de detenerse a pensarlo seriamente era la única, había pasado de nombre tras nombre. Empezando por Gaara, no, justamente a eso iba la misión que comenzaría mañana. ¿Neji? No, no tenían muchas cosas en común. Lee, no era de su gusto¿Chouji? Tampoco, no tenia demasiado dinero para una cena muy costosa. Y es que precisamente no importaba quien fuera, solo necesitaba una cosa.

Olvidar.

Al volver a sus tierras natales le había sido inevitable recordarlo hasta en los rincones menos precisos, y no era eso lo que quería, no luego de dos años y medio.

Shikamaru le había sonreído vagamente, y casi con algo de lastima, sin pensarlo demasiado había aceptado la invitación, logrando que Naruto se sintiera doblemente culpable.

Y le había devuelto la sonrisa, lamentando que Shikamaru fuera tan inteligente como para haberse dado cuenta tan rápidamente el verdadero propósito de la cita.

Habían quedado a las ocho, extrañamente en el lugar mas elegante que había por esos lados. Con las paredes blancas, manteles azules con detallados adornos a sus bordes, seguramente hechos cuidadosamente a mano.

Sobre este, un par de velas, altas y macizas que centellaban en su punta alumbrando lo necesario como para que la noche fuera perfecta.

Y eso había hecho a sentir a Naruto aun peor...

Ninguno tenia nada que decirse en esa extraña velada, mientras Naruto observaba nervioso a los alrededores como en otras mesas, parejas se cogían de la mano sobre la mesa y se miraban con adoración, él miraba al enfrente y solo veía el rostro de un amigo.

Ambos sabían lo que habían buscando en esa _cita, _y estaba seguro que Shikamaru lo sabia desde el primer momento donde le propuso la idea de ir a comer. A pesar de que ninguno estaba seguro de que realmente fuera lo correcto.

Y resultaba que Shikamaru era una persona demasiado especial, con demasiadas cualidades como para enumerarlas y pocos defectos que alcanzaban sin duda en un pergamino. Además que en el transcurso de la noche había recordado lo buen amigo que era de Shikamaru, cosa que al parecer había olvidado en los dos años y medio de entrenamiento con Ero-sennin.

No podía usar a Shikamaru solo como un _acompañante de cama_, a pesar de que eso era lo que ambos estaban esperando esa noche del otro.

Aun así, no sabia de que estaba escapando Shikamaru, Ino o Temari, nunca le contaba sobre esas cosas, es mas, ni siquiera sabia si era por alguna de ella, lo que si sabia era que no era por él.

Lo habría notado enseguida. Habría notado el brillo en sus ojos como en esos negros, o las palabras enredadas, pero no, Shikamaru hablaba tranquilo como siempre, sin preocupaciones y casi con pereza.

La cena estaba resultando totalmente tediosa, Naruto solo asentía de vez en cuando sin tocar mucho los alimentos, mientras Shikamaru le relataba los hechos mas relevantes de esos últimos años en la aldea de la hoja.

El rubio solo esperaba que terminara todo pronto, deseaba irse corriendo de ese lugar, y nunca haber invitado a Shikamaru a ese estúpido espectáculo donde ninguno ganaría nada, o bien llegar pronto al verdadero propósito de la velada.

"¿Quieres que nos vallamos? Pregunto sin mas preámbulos el joven Jounin, arqueando una de sus cejas.

"¡No, no te preocupes!" Había mentido Naruto volviendo en si.

"Que va, no has comida nada y se me ha quitado el hambre" le había comentado Shikamaru mientras lo observaba y fruncía mas el ceño. Naruto solo sonrió.

Salieron del restaurante luego de una pelea sobre quien pagaría la cuenta, dejando ver a un Naruto un poco cabreado y a un Shikamaru con mucho menos dinero.

"No tenias porque pagar" dijo Naruto algo molesto. "Yo fui quien invite"

Shikamaru se le quedo observando detenidamente, para luego soltar una carcajada amarga que debía estar en cualquier otra parte, pero no en esa situación.

Shikamaru estaba igual de arrepentido que el.

"Haz cambiado, Naruto" le había dicho mientras sonreía ampliamente y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. "Anda, vamos un rato al parque"

Naruto suspiro y lo había seguido. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver sus pies caminar sobre el frió cemento, sus pasos iban solos siguiendo los de Shikamaru quien le comentaba quien-sabe-que-cosa.

"De todas las misiones que he tenido, solo una fracasada¿No esta tan mal, verdad?" le pregunto Shikamaru llevando sus brazos atrás de la cabeza observando a Naruto unos metros mas atrás de el.

"Eh?" pregunto Naruto alzando la vista hacia el joven de pelo negro. "No claro que no" había dicho sin mas, sonriendo forzadamente "En esa que fracasaste¿Debió ser muy difícil, neh?"

Naruto se sorprendió cuando el rostro de Shikamaru se ensombreció, dejando ver la preocupación en su rostro. Y por una extraña razón no quiso que le respondiera su poco analizada pregunta.

"Fue mi primera misión"

Y no falto mas que decir.

Naruto se quedo mirado a Shikamaru, quien sin cambiar de posición no había mirado a ningún otro lado que no fueran sus ojos.

Y se había acercado, luego de tantas horas esperándolo, se había acercado hasta el con paso lento y tortuoso.

Le había cogido la barbilla con algo de torpeza, la alzo casi bruscamente y termino por besarlo de una forma tan vacía que Naruto no sintió absolutamente nada, y podría perfectamente describirlo.

Un beso de un amigo.

Y claro, le respondió, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y profundizo el beso, porque ese Naruto no era el de hace tres años, era un Naruto hambriento de amor, desesperado por olvidar, alguien, quien solo buscaba sentir lo que _esa _persona le hacia sentir, sin importar realmente quien fuera.

Y luego de una lucha desesperada de sus desconocidas bocas, Naruto asomo su lengua a la boca del Jounin, buscando una lengua que no le pertenecía a el.

"Siempre tan impaciente, baka" murmuro Shikamaru antes de hundir su lengua en la boca de Naruto.

Fue entonces cuando volvió en si, se estaba besando con Shikamaru, con su joven amigo de Konoha, simplemente buscando el calor para llenar ese vació tan grande que el Uchiha había dejado hacia ya dos años y medio, intentando olvidarlo para empezar una vida nueva, no quería volver a las noches en vela pensando _¿Qué estará haciendo?_ _¿Estará bien?_ Pero sabia que no podía estar bien, Orochimaru lo había cegado.

Y dolía, dolía tanto como que la persona mas importante en tu vida te quisiera matar solo para conseguir sus sueños en particular.

Cansado de ser el mártir en una historia que no parecía tener fin, donde los papeles parecían haberse dado de la peor forma posible, donde la historia no tenia sentido y los personajes parecían interpretar demasiado bien sus roles. Pero el no.

Estaba cansado de estar solo.

Cuando se separo de Shikamaru y a través de su mirada supo que seria su primer y ultimo encuentro, sonrió, y le susurro un "_gracias_" antes de poner marcha hacia su casa, mientras su sombra se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche, dejando atrás la mentira mas grande que pudo haber creado.

No había sido ni imprevisto ni mágico.

Después de todo, ni siquiera él en sus patéticos intentos de niño se había podido parecer a Sasuke.


End file.
